


Once upon a December

by Louphy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate History, Amnesia, But Glenn live here, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Romance, Song: Once Upon a December (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Travel, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: Garreg Mach Monastery, 15 years before the millennium festival. The king of the Faerghus Kingdom gives a big party for the 10 years of his son. But the emperor of Adrestia attacks the monastery where all the noble families are gathered. Families with emblems are hunted and in the panic, younger princes Fraldarius and Gautier are leave for dead.More than 10 years later, Sylvain, a rogue, meets Fe, an amnesiac who looks very much like one of the lost princes ...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 10





	1. Things I almost remember,

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loin du froid de Décembre ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442207) by [Louphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy). 



> Thank you for following my work, that's a lot for people who write, you know :)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language and google trad isn't good. Do not hesitate to look at my other story ^.^

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was seven years old when his father and big brother brought him to the biggest party of the Kingdom. The road was very long for the child but Glenn promised to train him a new sword technique if he was wise. He spent the journey with many naps, lullabies and fun to braid Glenn and his father hair.

All the nobles of Faerghus came to the Garreg Mach Monastery for the birthday of Prince Dimitri. The king wanted to celebrate in neutral territory to invite a utmost people. The capital was too cold for foreigners and the leader of the alliance absolutely wanted to participate.

It is a historic event that is much anticipated by all. Even children like Felix, who does not like get out of their homes and too little for politics, was eager to be there and meet all the children of his age.

Glenn had told him to not challenge other children. What a weird idea ! Of course he is the strongest of his age and will challenge many people. He only came for that.

.................................................. ......

They arrived in the evening at the monastery. There were already a lot of people, like a gigantic ant-hill, which finally scared Felix. He did not leave the reassure side of his father. His long fur coat hides it perfectly. Rodrigue let him do it, as long as he respects others.

The Fraldarius had always, from generation to generation, the look of a wolves pack. Always together and in family but formidable. To see the little pup in his father's legs has softened more people than one would think.

This is hide behind the long coat and legs of his father he finally met Prince Dimitri, three years his eldest and Ingrid, a girl of his age who wants to become a knight, like his brother. But even a duel did not leave her hiding place.

Glenn had gone to greet their guests for one night and Rodrigue began to be embarrassed that his son was so shy. Until a red head came in.

\- " Hi ! "

It is not to Rodrigue she addressed but to the little Felix hide under the mantle.

The youngest son of Gautier remembered the lord of the North. He knows the children near his land because he was regularly lost in the territory, Rodrigue had brought back to his father more than once. He is a child always moving, tireless and unbreakable.  
He had raised the fabric to greet him, Felix had no hiding now.

\- "I ... Hello. "  
\- "The guards accept to show us the weapons of the armory, you want to come? "  
\- " It is true ?! "  
\- "Yeah, let's go with Ingrid and Dimitri. My name is Sylvain, I live just north of you. "  
\- "And I Felix, I ... I really love swords ! "

The innocence of youth made his father smile. The pups catches the outstretched hand and they go together to the hallway laughing. Finally reassuring for his son, he went to greet correctly others invite.

Rodrigue did not know it yet but he had seen his youngest son for the last time.

.................................................. ......

After the armory, it was the turn of the treasure room and the tower of the Goddess. Rhea had made the whole monastery visit the children and told stories about a wonderful goddess.  
Felix was certainly one of the youngest but he knew how to recognize propaganda when he saw one, the others were not fooled either. Other children from the kingdoms, the empire and the alliance had joined them. They turned their guide mad to see all the interesting stuff, and then, the few stories.

Rhea left grumbling forbidden words according to her father. Sylvain and him explode with laughter. He even followed through the corridors during the evening and discovered several secret passages to cross faster the monastery.

Felix is a lot of fun tonight and Sylvain is great. He knows how to fight like Glenn, but with a spear, and he is the smartest of them all. At home, it seems that training begins very early, because of battles against the Sreng, a people on the borders. Luck and then he invited him to come to Gautier if he wanted to see him.

In less than one evening he became his best friend and his second idol, Glenn is first until Sylvain beat him ! The redhead wanted to beat him right away to be preferred by Felix, so they go looking for him.

But the search stopped abruptly with a gigantic tremor. Alarms rang out in every corner of the monastery and all guards rushed outside.

\- "What's going on Sylvain !? "  
\- "I do not know but we have to find our parents. "  
\- "FELIX !! WHERE ARE YOU ?! "  
\- "Its Glenn ! BIG BROTHER ! "

He joins us and they leave towards the entrance.

\- "Big brother, why we run !? "  
\- "The monastery is attacked, it is necessary to join the coaches. "  
\- "I have to find my father! "  
\- "No, the adults have already evacuated. You have to go, not to hide ! "  
\- "Sylvain and I have to find secret passages. We will go faster ! "  
\- "Perfect, guide us ! "

But the soldiers have found us. The exit was not very far thanks to the passages of the kitchens. But we still catch up, the doors have resisted until then.

\- "Hurry up ! Go through there ! "

Sylvain opened one last wall-door, but he did not come with us. Glenn dragged me with him, we thought he would follow us but he closed the wall before the kitchen doors broke. The soldiers found it immediately and a violent magic crashing into the walls of the monastery. He can’t survive at that.

\- "Let's go. "  
\- "But Syl '"  
\- "Calme Felix, sorry. "

My brother takes me in his arms and runs down this corridor that has saved our life. My tears were only angry at them however because they did not save his best friend !

The corridor leads us to the lake, the one behind the monastery, under the ramparts. It is a path that leads to the village but the enemy army has go here too. Glenn going over the freeze lake, in the winter, so as not to be spotted.

They found us anyway. Glenn did not have his sword and could not protect us, so he kept running. The cars should not be far away.

Snow hits my back and slips into my coat. Glenn is falling and me with, he is exhausted. He had run so fast and too long.

\- "Run ... Felix ..."  
\- " No ! "

I will not leave people behind. I help him get up and run together. We enter a small fir wood and at its exit the last car awaits us.

\- "Your highnesses ! Go inside, faster ! "

I push Glenn to the door, we're exhausted as well. The guards do not come to help me but take their weapons, the soldiers we followed. The sounds of the fighting are disturbing. Nothing is like training.

Glenn is safe, I can ride my turn.

\- " RETIREMENT !! "  
\- "Felix goes up! "

I stop suddenly. My brother froze on the spot and had a horror face, something hurts me too. Something had pierced my stomach and my clothes. Something was going through my little child's body. It was steel and red.

\- "FELIX NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! "  
\- "STAY INSIDE YOUR HIGHNESS ! "  
\- "FELIIIIIIIX !! "

I collapse in the snow, I have no strength, I can not move. The last thing I see is the snow reddened with blood and the dark night. But I still feel the arrow that pulls my bowels and hurts me a lot. I can not talk or do anything, it's too bad.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! "  
\- "We can not do anything for him ! Driver, forward ! "  
\- "LEAVE ME ! HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER !! FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!X !!! "

I can not think of anything but pain but I still hear my brother's torn cries and then silence. They are nobody, they are all gone ... without me ... and without Sylvain.


	2. And a song someone sings,

Garreg Mach Monastery, 5 years before the millennium festival.  
All families who wear crests have been hunted for more than 10 years and the country is under the orders of the empire. The royal family didn’t survive the onslaught of the monastery and the alliance fell soon after.

Little by little the people used the empire methods and survive without the crests.

Only a few noble families go in the North, because the army does not go to the snowy territories. They have already tried but they all died of cold during the winter, without a single fight.

...

This stupid move has always made me sneer. My name is Fe and I am amnesic since my childhood. Villagers saw me wandering in the snow around 6 to 7 years old and took me to the nearest orphanage, in the south of Monastery.

Today I'm 18 and I can live my life alone. I have been waiting for this freedom, even if I will not live very longer because I have an crest.

Since the conquest of the empire, crest are hunted like beasts or plague victims. There are even rewards for their heads.

Ashe, who lived with me at the orphanage, taught me things to survive the first few months. Like unlocking chests and doors.  
But I don’t like it, I'm not a thief but a warrior and I like to fight. The empire says that it is because of my crest, that I look for the battle and to be able to use it.

Bullshit of propaganda !

The monastery has always intrigued me. I could see it from my room and I always felt an attraction to this place, as if I was already there.  
Today I can finally go check if this is the case ...

I leave the orphanage in the afternoon, time to pack (just a bag) and leave. I do not have anyone to join me because I hate to make friends. I have nothing, even family : good riddance, it will do less things to do. After visiting the monastery I will go to the nearest barracks and start a new mercenary career. But the empire can go get fucked for my participation in their twisted ideas.

I leave the village a few minutes after leaving the entrance of the orphanage. The strange manastery is just north, a ten minute walk and a lot of stairs. It's a good challenge for endurance.

But once there, everything is empty, thinking about it gives me a headache. Should not he be kept ? The windows are covered with planks and prevent anyone from looking inside.

No problem, the doors are made to be crossed.  
The entrance is completely empty. There are only bits of walls covering the ground and the rest is destroyed. Only the sun can see where I put my feet.  
After a big staircase I arrive at a crossing. Usually I will go straight because according to Ashe "The adventurers never go straight"* but not this time.

I am like "pulled" towards this charred room. The doors burned and the ground melted with the rock of the mountain. It could be a meeting room like a ballroom because everything is so devastating that I do not even distinguish its usefulness. There is no window, they had explode with the fire and everything is covered with ashs.

It chills my blood and I feel that something is missing. It's something happening here and it was not nice to see.  
I don’t know why I'm shaking, and I don’t know that weird way to put my hand on the walls, as if they could hide something.

\- "Hey you ! "

The guards ?

\- "What are you doing here ? "

No, just a mercenary in front of the entrance. He doesn’t have blazons or any sign of belonging to the Empire. He is not very suspicious and he approaching faster. He is all dressed in black, armor to the hair with the exception of his coppery eyes and his spear glowing in his back.

\- "How did you ... enter ? "

His eyes flutter, what's on my face ?

\- " Through the door. Wide open. "

He remains blocking, speechless.

\- "Sylvain ! Have you finished your visit ? "  
\- "Ingrid, come see ! "

He calls a knight who arrives from the entrance of the hall, I don’t fear for my safety there are four other exits. She is a tall, severe blonde of the same style as the mercenary. A white valkyrie and a black knight. How did she call him already ?

\- "Do you see what I see ?! "

WHAT ?! He thinks I'm a animal or what ? !

\- "Just tell me again ! "  
\- "Oops, sorry I did not want to offend. Sir ... ? "  
\- "Fe."  
\- "Fe ? It's not ordinary. "

He smile becomes even bigger and more silly.  
But that doesn’t make him dangerous, I can even be call him adorable if he was not dangerous.

\- "When you have finished judging me, you will be able to introduce yourself so that I know which name to inscribe with your epitaph ! "  
\- "Calm down. Excuse him, he's not like that usually. I am Ingrid and he is Sylvain, we are travelers. "  
\- "Travelers heavily arming. "  
\- "Roads are no longer safe today ..."  
\- "Humf ..."

Weapons are scarce like good steels to forge, yet their equipment seems decent. Who can equip well ?

\- "You are not travelers, but mercenaries. "  
\- "That'll teach you to lie Ingrid. "

He is right, the world is not perfect but lie is sometimes very useless.

\- "Shut up there, you do not help me. If you could avoid hearing our visit to these ruins we would be so grateful. "  
\- "I will be able to sell you to the Empire as well. "  
\- "And explain to them your coming at the same time I suppose. Citizens so model are very rare. "

This bastard is smart ! I'll break his mouth so he stops smiling ! It's ... it's very weird, I'm not SO straddling the usual way.  
The mercenary passes his hands through his hair, a powder of the same color falls from his locks.

\- "Which jobs, where is your barracks ? "  
\- "Why do you want to know ? You want to come ? "

He smile again ! And he's far too happy to be honest, he's hiding something !

\- "I'm curious to know where you get your supplies. No promise to join who or anything. "  
\- "Perfect, welcome to the team ! "  
\- "Sylvain ! "

Sylvain, that name hurt my head. But I don’t know anyone else with the same name ...

.................................................. ......

Finally the monastery is nothing extraordinary. This is just useless ruin, what do I imagine ?!

I followed this team to the village, back to the starting point. I warned them that they not find anything interesting but they insisted. According to Valkyrie, finding villages still intact becomes valuable and the night will soon arrive.

\- "So this is where you grew up ? "  
\- "As far as I can remember. "  
\- "Hum ? You were not born here ? "  
\- "No idea, I'm an orphan. "  
\- "I'm sorry ..."  
\- "Keep your pity. "

I can’t wait to leave, but traveling the night roads is more deadly than supporting him.

\- "Do not think of finding a great hotel here. "  
\- "I have sleeping outside for a long time. "  
\- "By this cold ? "  
\- "Yeah and it's pretty good for a winter over here. "  
\- "But where did you live ? "  
\- "All over the country, if you want to be a mercenary, you have to resist to cold and warm of the all the times and all the battles. "  
\- " It's a challenge ? "  
\- " Why not. Show me what you are able ! "

He takes out his sword and hands it to me before catching his spear.  
The weapon is heavy but familiar, I do not know how to fight with weapons, only in hand-to-hand combat. However, I think I know how to use it.

\- " When you want. "

I don’t waste time and prepare myself. I must not leave him space where he will get me with his spear.  
Unfortunately he disarms me at once.

\- "Do not think too much, leave it to the strategists and make your instinct speak. "  
\- "I don’t need lessons from you ! "

He twirls his spear and I take back the sword, but not by the handle. The blade does not hurt me and I throw it towards him. The pommel almost knocks him but he dodges at the last second, he is surprised.

\- "YHAO ! Where did you learn that ?! "  
\- "There is nothing to learn to throw something. "  
\- "Dude, it's a Northern Knight technique against heavy spearmen. With enough strength you can break armor with the pommel, and with mastery you can kill in one shot ! "  
\- "Luck. "  
\- "No no no, its special move. You learned this technique. You can tell me if you were trained by a guard or a knight. I could help you with extra training. "

His eyes shine again, but differently, I'll never understand why he does that.

\- "I have never held a sword in my life. "  
\- " How can you know it ? I thought you were amnesic. "  
\- "Leave my amnesia out of that ! Since the monastery you don’t stop asking questions. If you think you know my life better than me, please explain. "  
\- "Ok calm down. By Sothis, you're scary with a weapon and angry. "  
\- " Do not change the subject ! "  
\- "Okay ... do you know how the monastery was destroyed and emptied of all life ? "  
\- "Who do not know ? "  
\- "So you were there ? "  
\- "No, amnesia. "

He claps his hands as if he has discovered the solution to a mystery.

\- " One last thing ! Do you know who is staying during the attack ?! "  
\- "Two children of nobles, you upset me with your unrelated questions. "  
\- " Unconnected ? Wait two seconds, you are amnesic, lost since childhood with skills that only a few people can know and you talk to me about theory ? No, it's certainty ! I'm sure you're the lost Prince Fraldarius and if you still doubt it you know that you have the same black hair of the people of the north, the same age and the same morphology ! There is only your character that does not stick but I guess it's normal. "  
\- "YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAYS MY CHARACTER !!! "

It annoys me, so that was it ! He takes me for a legend ? What a moron, I have nothing to do with him ! I will find this barracks alone.

\- "Go fuck yourself with your theories ! I am not a noble and do not want to become one. You stupid ! "

I leave to not hear this bullshit but he catches me by the shoulder. People can die for less than that, but I do not have the sword anymore.

\- "Thoughtful and listen to me ! The Fraldarius estate is on our way anyway, you do not want to be sure before regretting it ? Do not you want to find your family ? "  
\- "I have been an orphan for more than 10 years, I can manage without family. And look at me, do you think it's easy to think of yourself as a prince when you spend nights on a wet floor ?! And for the last time, they are dead ! "

I turn to look for Ingrid, we move away from the village for the fight but she should not be far. It does not stop him from going back to me and clinging again, I'm going to cut off his fucking hands !

\- "Many think he survived. The Fraldarius family first, they want to find Felix Hugo Fraldarius. "  
\- "It's not my fault that they dream. The dead don’t come back. "  
\- "The dead, maybe not, but miracles exist. Please Fe, you have nothing to lose, come see them with me. "

His hand is hot against my shoulder, almost on my neck ... No ! I do not have to ! I take off his dirty hands before regretting something.

\- "The barracks is my goal, if they ask for evidence it's you who will bleed ! "  
\- "Your desires are orders Your Highness <3"

I'm going to kill him ...

\- "Call me like this again and even miracles will not be able to do anything for you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Dongon of Naheulbeuk" references the most beautiful and funny bullshit (in Frensh) of the internet !


	3. Someone holds me safe and warm,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, I start a new training and can't work at night ... it will go better on holidays ... ah not with Chrismas T ^ T
> 
> Not Worry, I'm still here :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you have comments it's the moment !

I leave the village without regret with new companions and look to the future, nothing is waiting for me here. Maybe I'll find Asch on the way ? He go to the capital, I think.  
In any case, I could not join him before having won a mount. The road to the North is already tiring as possible, I can’t imagine the wound that it must be to go to the capital, on foot !

The mercenaries cover their mounts behind the monastery and had joined them in the morning. Obviously, the Pegasus did not let me approach and I have to talk with a talkative idiot all along the way, on a big black draft horse.

Strangely they do not speak of the domain that Sylvain forced me to visit or the reasons for their coming to the monasteries. Ingrid must not be aware of her friend's plans.  
Stranger still their companies do not bother me. Usually, I can not consider strangers as friends without proof of honesty, but not today.  
Usually I will refuse even the food (who knows what they could put in it) but again I am not suspicious. It's very strange.

\- "It's not okay Fe ? Do you want to go down for a while ? "  
\- "Useless. "  
\- "You have not said more than ten words since we left. Are you missing the village ? "  
\- "Don’t bother him Sylvain. "  
\- "Ingrid is right, close your mouth you spoil the landscape. "  
\- "But ! Not you too Fe. Ingrid is already on my back, I do not need a second chaperone. "  
\- "If you do not fool I will not be on your back. "  
\- "No need to think about it is a lost cause. "  
\- "You're hurting me Fe."

I could almost laugh at this nonsense but he beat me at the training and that, I do not forgive him. Even if he is very funny.

\- "Sylvain tell me about visiting the Fraldarius estate, do you still want to go ? "  
\- " Why are you asking ? he told me it was on the way. "  
\- " Yes of course. But visiting a noble is complicated, especially them ... "  
\- " Why ? "

What is he scheming ?... it makes me cringe. He manages to annoy me without even opening his mouth, he is strong for that.

\- "Sylvain ... ?! "  
\- "Outch ! Loose your arms you're choking me Fe ! "  
\- "Explanation, now ! "  
\- " Okay ! Before going to see Rodrigue Fraldaruis he passes through the Galatea which is just south. It's just to convince them. "  
\- "WHAT ?! It is out of the question to lie to anyone ! "  
\- "You are Felix Hugo Fraldarius ! How can you even have doubts ? "  
\- "I have nothing of a noble Sylvain ! Whether in manners or clothes ! "  
\- "We'll find you something on the way. You need a good coat before going up North anyway. "  
\- " I'm going to kill you ! "  
\- "Let's go boys ..."

Ingrid kept us from killing each other on the way to the next village. But I would not change my mind.

\- "Let's go, stop making that face. "  
\- "Go fuck yourself, crook ! "  
\- "If I had told you you would never have come ! "  
\- "You're right, I don’t travel with liars and crooks ! "  
\- "Your a stubborn ! "  
\- "Boys, stop arguing. "  
\- "Well, I'm silent if he is silent. "  
\- "Very good, I'm silent. "  
\- " Fine. "  
\- " Fine ! "  
\- " FINE. "  
\- " FINE ! "

.................................................. ......

We stop when twilight comes and Ingrid wants to get on camp. The redhaire is gone hunting and I'm looking for wood.

\- "I think we started on bad bass. "

Shit, even in forests he must follow me. I leave in the snow but he continues to follow me.

\- "Do not be mean, I'm here for an offer of peace.’’ He said with his hands in the air, with a stupid air.  
\- "Give me a reason to trust you and I'll see if I accept. "  
\- "Okay, what will it please his highness except my head on a pan ? "  
\- "I hesitate with many and vary different torture methods. "  
\- "You know, even if it's bad avanture we can be friends. "  
\- " I have no friends. "   
\- "At least we have one thing in common. "

I turned, that idiot no longer looked like one. His way had become more serious and his eyes brighter but he does not look at me, he still has his arms crossed in the hair. I can see a burn mark in her neck, she's wide enough is seems to continue behind her back. He may have lived more than me.

\- "Ingrid does not count for you ? "  
\- "The irony, do you know ? She is my chaperone and my only knowledge. You have somebody you too, I’m sure. "  
\- "Ashe taught me to open locks. But I do not like to be a friend. You're wasting your time. "  
\- "Perfect, I have that to lose. Mercenary life is so boring ... "

With some great stride he stands new before me and hands me his hand.

\- "Now that we know each other better, we can make peace ? "

Why not ...

.................................................. ......

The rest of the trip was more enjoyable. Sylvain to stop talking about his conquests and Ingrid about food. Finally, they decided to tell me about the nobility so that I could convince the Galatea. The history of this country is boring.  
Arriving in the first village, I find that I will have to listen to them a little more : houses have been destroyed, fields and crops burn and people slaughter or empty ...

\- "What's happening here ? "  
\- "Demonic beast. Since the empire destroyed the borders these things have appeared. They cause more damage than the most cruel winters. "  
\- "Can we do something ? "  
\- "Ingrid and I will chase her, Can you helping the villagers in the meantime ? "  
\- "I can fight too. "  
\- "Our weapons are special, ideal for hunting these animals and we have no third with us. Moreover, I believe your help is good to these people. "

The peasants are indeed tired and all starve, there is no child or old people. There are only about ten people who are fighting to survive.

\- "Ok, I'll make sure they all have a roof and then I'll go hunting. "  
\- "Thank you Fe."

.................................................. ......

I put a large barn in state before taking a bow and go into the forest.

The villagers were desperate and spent their time thanking us. And yet they do not leave us all the work, they all went to the forest to fetch wood for a common fire and make a stock. They fight with all their strength for their survival and yet they are no longer able to do much. Some who almost did not stand up any more we went to fetch water and a blind woman struggled to bring me tools and a large pot for cooking later.

They even smile.

Despite all that ... I really like the landscape and help these poor people. They deserve our help, they do everything they can to survive and enjoy what they have left of their lives.  
The blacksmith's son explained to me that all those who no longer had hope are staying to die with their familly, died during the attack, and those who wanted to rebuild their lives have long gone.

Yet they have lost none of their determinations to live as long as possible. I do not think I can find such brave people before very long.

The goddess must be with us because I have never had such a good hunt, a couple of deer had come straight to me and allow the villager to feed and regain strength. When they get better, I can leave with peace of mind.

Sylvain and Ingrid returned the next day covered with blood. Their wounds are benign and the beast will do no harm to the village. They thanked us once again and offered us much warmer clothes for the trip. It is the young blind woman who offered me his, a long coat with a hood and a cape, luckily it is also my size and is ideal for rapid movements with the sword. No matter what Sylvain says, whether I look like a prince or not, I'll keep it like a treasure.

If the mercenary life is so nice then I regret only one thing, to have lost 10 years of my life without being able to travel or train.

.................................................. ......

\- "We will have to dye it in a more flashy color, the nobility loves to attract attention. Why not in blue ? It's the color of your house. "  
\- "For the last time : no, it's a gift. I'm not ashamed that it belonged to a simple villager me ! "  
"Fe, tell yourself it's better to change it a bit than to part with it, do not you think ?" Moroever I agree, it suits you very well. Its really giving you the look of a noble ! "  
\- "Hum ... whatever. "

Ingrid was gone in recognition with his Pegasus and Sylvain continue to ponder me with his stories.

\- "Go small surprise question : How many emblems exist in the Kingdom ? "  
\- "Four in the nobility, the rest is impossible to count. "  
\- "The names of these families ? "  
\- "The dead royal family, the Galatea who are going to find the deception, the Gautier who do not want anything to do with anyone, and the Fraldarius who are going to kill you. I forgot someone ? "  
\- "For the Fraldarius, you say that because you consider yourself my hangman ? "  
\- "Maybe you wash my brain finally. "

I'm really starting to believe his stories. It's stronger than me now. 

Maybe rightly Sylvain, maybe I have family that is waiting for me : a big brother swordsman who saves the widow and the orphan in defiance of the nobility and a father who moves heaven is land in defiance of the empire to find me. It will be a dream ... well.  
Even if I am not related to them, I have respect for those people Sylvain presents to me. I drink each of his stories like a thirsty.

\- "I think we should continue your training. As a child, you loved to beat you, according to rumors, and knew the basics of the sword and the bow. "  
\- "It's not rumors, I like to fight, finally me not the noble kid. "

It is not easy to have two different lives.

\- "Yeah I understood. No worries Fe, we have time. The trip will have to last another two weeks. You think you can do the technique again the other day ? "  
\- "Remember me the basics and I do it again when you want. I want to learn the art of the sword, I will need it as a mercenary. "  
\- "You still have not give up the idea. Imagine that this is your family, in my opinion they will not want you to leave. "  
\- "Family or not, they will not be able to stop it. There are villages that are attacked by these enraging beasts, people will need us to protect them. "  
\- "It's also the work of the nobles you know. Mercenaries or not, only weapons of this kind can reach his animals. And only the nobles can have them. "  
\- "That's stupid. In this case I would stolen them to help those who need them. Where did you find yours ? "  
\- "At the monastery a few years ago. We are there We returned to inspect the place with Ingrid and find the origin of these things. But we found nothing more. "  
\- "Did you find that spear in the monastery ? "  
\- "Yeah, in a very strange underground room. "

Another strange room ? Certainly the monastery will bring me nothing more but the memory of this carbonize room back in my head sometimes. Like the smell of burning that we have since we left.

\- "There was nothing in the room where we meet ? "

He freezes suddenly and runs his hand on his neck. It's a gesture he does only to keep appearances.

\- " No why ? "  
\- "So you know why she is so devastating maybe ? "  
\- "No idea it's you who was there. "  
\- "Maybe, but I do not lie to you. Why do not you tell me the truth ? We made peace, did not we ? "  
\- "Yeah ... but I ..."  
\- "Sylvain, I only want the truth or nothing. No lies. "

Sylvain is a strong mercenary, with lots of puns to protect himself and who is very clever. To see him lower his eyes and give up is not something pleasant.  
Finally he does not say anything. It’s ok. He hides something but doesn’t want lie to me. I prefer that and I think I can trust him.

\- "I was inside when the magicians of the kingdom burned the room, I was only the child of a servant who took refuge in the kitchen. "

**Author's Note:**

> The Kudos and comments move the thing twice as fast ... you are our motivation !


End file.
